monster_buster_clubfandomcom-20200214-history
Monster Buster Club
"Hi, my name is Cathy. My grandfather & I came from planet Rhapsodia to power-up an aged old-secret society. With my new friends, our mission is to battle trouble making aliens around Single Town. We are... the Monster Buster Club." - Cathy. '' Monster Buster Club is a French-Canadian children's CGI television series produced by Marathon Media (now Zodiak Kids). The show debuted on June 2, 2008 on Jetix in Europe, June 9, 2008 in the United States and in Asia on May 3, 2008. This show is about three twelve year old kids charged with saving their town from alien invasions helped by an alien girl named Cathy Smith. With her grandfather, they reform a renegade alien hunter club that was founded centuries ago called the '''Monster Buster Club', often abbreviated to MBC. This age-old club was disbanded when it was believed that aliens had wiped them out. Since then, new alien troublemakers have turned up, and the time has come for the prophecy to be fulfilled. Using a network of secret tunnels running through the town, the MBC heroes conduct undercover alien investigations, seeking out the eccentric-looking bad guys with a knack for alien tricks. As of June 19, 2008 only ten episodes were aired on Jetix Europe. New episodes started on July 14 on Jetix Europe. Monster Buster Club is also the first show (broadcasted by Jetix) debuted in countries of Eastern Europe (such as Romania and Russia) the same day as in the countries of Western Europe (such as United Kingdom and France). As for Disney Channel Asia, new episodes started on July 18, 2008. Despite the title, aliens technically are not monsters. Setting The show takes place in a small calm town named Single Town. The town seems to be situated in a rocky region since several mountains can be seen in the background. Single Town is two hundred years old and was founded by an alien named Addison Single. The statue in the middle of the town is actually the real Addison Single. Although Single Town looks like an ordinary suburb, it is a meeting place for aliens from different parts of the galaxy. After many episodes, it is revealed that not only aliens want to take over Single Town. Evil human betrayers who have allied themselves with aliens try to help claim Singletown to become the perfect place for aliens. Even in the future and grown up, the team will continute their duties as Monster Buster Club (MBC). Trivia * It is the first Zodiak Kids television series to be directed by Jean-Louis Vandestoc. * In one of the concept art of the series back in 2006 when it was still in production, the character designs were slightly different. Cathy had lighter blue eyes and rarely has freckles on her face, and there were only 3 members, which meant that Sam didn't exist back then. * Most of the episodes of the show was produced in India. It is animated with Maya 3D. External links Article on Wikipedia Official site Page on IMDb Category:Content